The Warrior Awakens
The Warrior Awakens is the tenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall one hundred and fifth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Ulrich has a restless night, haunted by a nightmare of the Ninjas before dreaming about Yumi. He's suddenly woken by Jim who reminds him about his interschool karate competition that same day. The group meets each other and Aelita and Jeremie reveal that they want to return to the Cortex. They need information on Tyron's Supercomputer before working out how to destroy it. They're conscious of the fact that they will probably have to confront the Ninjas again… but it's difficult to avoid that. Problem: Ulrich announces that he can't join them because of the competition. He leaves sheepishly before the bitter and reproachful looks of his friends. A one-hour class with Mrs. Hertz is enough to make him feel guilty. He goes to training with Jim, who urge him and his two comrades to be more unpredictable. He then executes a demonstration that knocks Ulrich to the ground. After the training session, Ulrich goes to see Jim and tries to pretend he’s sick in order to get out of the competition. However, Jim, interrupted while watching a wildlife documentary, will hear nothing of it: he expects Ulrich to man up that afternoon because without him, the competition is already lost. The other four Lyoko Warriors virtualize and travel through the Digital Sea towards the Cortex using the Skidbladnir. Then aboard the MegaPod, they drive through the Cortex. Tarantulas are sent on their heels, jumping onto the vehicle. Another stroke of bad luck hits when the terrain changes, isolating the Megapod on a high platform at the mercy of the monsters. The competition begins. Ulrich shines. Following Jim’s advice, he relies on the element of surprise and wins for Kadic Academy. However, when he was presented the trophy, the young karateka isn’t in the gym, but running towards the Factory. Odd shows great prowess in the Megapod, bowling over Tarantulas in his way and then jumping off the platform, landing at the entrance to the Dome, narrowly avoiding a fall into the Digital Sea. The heroes enter the heart of the Cortex. They reach the terminal without trouble and insert a card to deactivate the firewall. They find that it fails when a Ninja arises in front of Odd, quickly followed by two others. Before the group can react, one of them charges and devirtualized Aelita. A three-on-three fight ensues. The Lyoko Warriors soon find themselves in trouble. The Ninjas seem invincible: their skills are far greater than any of the heroes. Strong enough to deflect fans, quick enough to block laser arrows, and skilled enough to outclass William in close quarters combat. Odd is quickly devirtualised. Ulrich arrives at the factory. Without the Megapod, he can’t get to the Dome. He’s stuck at the factory, a mere spectator in his friends’ debacle. Giving advice from the terminal, he realises that the Ninjas fight like humans. He then repeats Jim’s advice: be unpredictable. Yumi and William then adapt their combat styles. They devirtualize the first Ninja when William turns to smoke to allow Yumi’s fans to go right through him, hitting the Ninja instead. William is however defeated just after. Jeremie sends Yumi a new weapon to stand up to the remaining two Ninjas: a Bo Staff. Newly armed, Yumi defeats the two Ninjas with ease. The heroes savour their victory and make a discovery: Jeremie managed to recover another video clip. In it we see Tyron addressing people dressed in strange cybernetic outfits resembling the Ninjas. Tyron is therefore the one who must be sending the Ninjas… they themselves are probably humans projected indirectly into the Cortex thanks to these outfits. The heroes have found an adversary equally as dangerous as X.A.N.A. Upon returning to Kadic, Ulrich surprises Jim once again while he’s watching a wildlife documentary. He thanks him for all his advice and offers him the karate competition trophy. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Le réveil du guerrier. *William is seen in the Skid. He previously rode the Skid in the episode Suspicions, but this is the first time he is actually seen in it. *Yumi receives a new weapon in addition to her fans, the Bo Staff. *The Ninjas are revealed to be real people outside of the Cortex, just like the Lyoko Warriors are virtualized on Lyoko. They control virtual avatars using special suits, rather than actually being virtualized. *Similar to the Krabs and Creepers, Tarantulas can scale walls, regardless of the angle. *The Tarantulas are seen in the Cortex for the first time. *The Ninjas finally lost for the first time. **1 defeated by Yumi's fans and William's super smoke. **2 defeated by Yumi's Bo Staff. *The "Warrior" of the title is referring to Ulrich, who found a way to defeat the Ninjas using what he had learned in his competition. *This time, Jim doesn't want to talk about it, but still manages to. In this case, he was in Burma facing 15 tigers and how he would've been predictable or else he would've been "pet food". *Jeremie says he gathered images, but it's actually a video of Professor Tyron and his Ninjas. *Yumi was the one who came up with the name "Ninjas" for the enemies. *The competition Ulrich participates in is a karate competition, not a Pencak Silat one. This is strange because Pencak Silat is the main martial art in the Code Lyoko franchise, not karate like in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Errors *When William and Odd were being virtualized, the interface showed that the two were already virtualized by their avatars' state but before Jeremie finishes the virtualization process, the two were shown in the middle of virtualization process. Gallery ca:El guerrer es desperta es:El despertar del guerrero fr:Le réveil du guerrier gl:O espertar do guerreiro it:Il risveglio del guerriero pt:O despertar do guerreiro ro:Războinicul se trezeşte ru:Пробуждение воина sr:Буђење ратника Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:The Warrior Awakens